Filter dryers are conventionally used in refrigeration systems for removing moisture and particulate matter from the system. A molded desiccant core has become commonplace for use in such systems since the core provides a combined function of filtration and adsorption and may be packaged in many different configurations. An advantage of the molded core is that it can be formed in a generally tubular configuration to achieve a high cross-sectional area for exposure to the fluid flow and thus efficient utilization of the desiccant material.
One example of such prior art device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,000 in which a tubular desiccant core is supported on tubular structure between transverse partitions. In this patent seal pads are provided at either end to assure that the desiccant core is not bypassed. The present invention is directed to an improved arrangement for sealing and supporting the ends of a tubular desiccant core.